


This Was Meant to Be

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinelli realizes how much Maxie loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Meant to Be

**This Was Meant to Be**  
  
She had promised him one dance and one dance only at the Christmas party. But somehow one melted into two, and two into three, and by the time the party was over, she realized she had danced with no one else - not even her date, Matt. Not that Matt had seemed all that disappointed. He had spent the evening hanging on Elizabeth Webber’s every pathetic word.  
  
When the party was over, Maxie insisted on staying with Spinelli even if it meant watching him put away chairs (his holiday present to Carly who threw the big bash). Matt simply nodded in agreement and said he would take Elizabeth home. Just like that. Maxie should have been jealous but she simply wasn’t. She normally would have made a scene but she was too busy watching Spinelli, noting the way burgeoning - dare she think it?- muscles were flexing in his back as he hefted chair after chair onto the rollaway rack.  
  
Later, Spinelli and Maxie found themselves sitting in the quiet Metro Court lobby. All was quiet except for Maxie’s incessant, nervous chattering. Her stomach was full of those damned butterflies cheesy romance novels talked about. It was all so predictable, yet it happened with Spinelli just a knee’s length apart.  
  
When she could no longer stand the quivering flurry of anticipation in her abdomen anymore, she leaned over and kissed Spinelli. And he kissed her back. For a blessed moment, he returned her affections.  
  
And then he pulled away. “Maximista ...”  
  
“Sorry ... Wait, no. I’m not sorry, Spinelli!” Maxie asserted. “I wanted to do that - all night.”  
  
“If Maximista endeavors to make Doctor Doom jealous ...”  
  
“Do you see Matt around here anywhere?” Maxie asked, hands flying to her trim hips.  
  
“No but ...”  
  
“But nothing, Spinelli. You know - you have to know - that I still love you, that I always will love you. Matt -”  
  
“Matt is your boyfriend.”  
  
“Yes, okay, yes. But I want that to change. He obviously wants that to change. Did you see the way he hung all over Liz all night...” She held up a hand after seeing Spinelli flinch. “I am not jealous, Spinelli. I am simply pointing out that we both feel so much more comfortable with other people. I feel so comfortable with you and -”  
  
She watched the adam’s apple bob in his throat. “I don’t want you to feel ‘comfortable’ with me, Maxie. Like one of your old shoes.”  
  
“Ugh, Spinelli, you’re making this so difficult!” Maxie cried and to her horror, tears appeared in her eyes. “Jeez ... I love you, Spinelli. And if I’m comfortable around you, its only because I know I can be me with you - crazy, messed, fashion-obsessed me! I love that about you. That I can put on a pair of sweats - not that I would! - and you would still think I looked pretty.”  
  
“Of course I would but -”  
  
“Spinelli, I love you. You. Only you. I dated Matt for so long because I know you wouldn’t have me. I needed someone to make me feel better about losing you. But I would rather be alone now than with anyone else but you.” She dabbed at her tears with her fingertips. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be like this. Its Christmas. You don’t need to deal with all my drama and problems and -” She broke off as his lips covered hers in a searing kiss.  
  
When they pulled apart, she touched her now-puffy lips. “Spinelli. What was that for? Were you just trying to shut me up?”  
  
Spinelli smiled. “Not necessarily. The Jackal just realized, its true. You do love me and not like one of your old shoes. You love me like a man.” He puffed out his chest dramatically. “I love you too, Maximista. The Jackal doesn’t even want to attempt to deny it anymore.”  
  
“Spinelli ...” She kissed him again for a good long time - until Carly came in and shooed them out, telling them to take their PDA elsewhere.  
  
Standing outside then, holding hands, they watched the snow begin to fall and blanket the town of Port Charles in white. They suddenly knew then that this moment, this night, this love was meant to be.  
  
FINIS


End file.
